


Rumors

by satanchangedmypresets



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Ambiguous Inquisitor, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 07:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12007611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanchangedmypresets/pseuds/satanchangedmypresets
Summary: Dorian reflects on how easily the Inquisitor can put his worst fears to ease.





	Rumors

Dorian wished he’d known what he was in for when the Inquisitor burst through the Chantry doors, blade gleaming in the eerie light of the Fade rift. He wished he’d known then what it was going to be like, every day. Then again, it was probably better that he hadn’t known. He probably would’ve run for the hills, screaming like a child, run from the best thing that had ever happened to him in his entire life. What his dear Inquisitor brushed off so easily could be the difference between life and death in Tevinter.

Rumors. Whispers behind masks, and scandalized looks.

Of course, the Inquisitor paid no mind. He gave no thought to what others might think of him, and while Dorian had long since perfected the facade that he didn’t care, he didn’t want anyone thinking less of the Inquisitor. Especially not because of him. 

He never realized what it would be like to have a relationship in the open. While he’d tried to downplay their relationship, the Inquisitor had been forward and honest about it. He made his affections well-known in the way he lingered by Dorian’s alcove, talking and flirting shamelessly. Then when Dorian broke down and gave in to his baser desires, then to the terrifying hope for love, he showed them in the way he would walk past.

Even when the Inquisitor didn’t have time to stop and chat, which was more and more often these days, he showed his love in a touch to his hip or the small of his back. Wherever he was, no matter who was watching, he would reach out to him. More often than not, it would be before Dorian could ever react. Simple things such as the Inquisitor’s arm around his waist would’ve caused scandal and riot back home, yet here brought little more than a raised eyebrow and the more it happened, the fewer raised eyebrows it got. 

“It is a delight seeing them together.” 

Dorian paused, not wanting to turn his head, not wanting to move. They were standing in the Great Hall, and he’d seen the Inquisitor and Cullen discussing something. He needed to speak to them both about Maevaris’ latest letter from Tevinter, and the moment he’d gotten within arm’s reach, the Inquisitor had reached out to him. Without thinking, he’d simply moved into the space now created for him at the Inquisitor’s side, his lover’s hand settling on his waist as he presented his information. Cullen and the Inquisitor went right back to their conversation, but his hand remained firm on his waist. Dorian certainly didn’t want to leave his side, but with all these eyes…

“Oh yes. Such beauty in them, like a fairy tale.” 

“I used to worry since he is, you know…” 

“Tevinter?” 

“Yes, but you see the way he looks at him when he thinks no one is watching? It is love!” 

“Nothing truer.” 

A soft pink graced Dorian’s cheeks even as Cullen moved away, leaving him alone with his lover. 

Rumors. Whispers behind masks, and delighted looks. 

“Are you all right?” 

Dorian looked up at his lover, and smiled, pressing a lingering kiss to his lips in front of everyone as he had only dreamed of doing since he was ten years old, fingertips caressing his jaw.

“I’m wonderful.”


End file.
